Fifty Shades Of Sammy (Supernatural FF)
by DarkQuinn
Summary: This is when they are fighting with the 4 Horseman only with this they take a break inbetween the hunting. Somethings happen and Dean & Sam have a moment of peaceful bliss until dreams, a haunting, and a sweet little demon ruin it. Some characters are molded and made from my own writings to fit in with this. Enjoy. BUT BE WARNED THERE IS VERY VERY Mature content!


**FIFTY SHADES OF SAMMY**

"I have to go Dean…. It's… It's just not safe for me to be with you anymore… And it won't be until I get clean." Sam said standing outside of the car, six hours after he beat down the walls of his cage when they put him in for his feasting on demon blood. He was lost and he wasn't ready to put Dean in any more danger he wouldn't do that to someone who he loved and couldn't live without. He'd never admit, but he loved him more than anyone he was ever close to. He couldn't have something horrible happen to Dean while on his quest for demon blood, it wasn't safe for either of them the best thing they could do was just walk away. Just reluctantly walk away.

"Sam I'm not sure what you mean…You can stay with me. Get clean. We've done it before… We gave you everything you need to be clean. Don't you worry about it, let me. That's what a big brother is for. That's what I'm for!"

"I need to get clean… On my own, and you know I can't help you if I'm going to want to drink every demon… I'm not." Sam ran his hands through is hair. The smell of their blood was sunken into his hands and even though what he did made him sick to his stomach and he hated it, he still wanted it "What I did back there… It's not good idea for me to be with you or anywhere near this shit anymore Dean; and I just need to get out. So we're gonna have to split."

"Sam I'm not leaving you." Dean said looking into Sam's big tear filled eyes. Something in him crumbled as he heard what his brother said. It felt like someone was ripping them apart the only strong thing he had to depend on. "It's not safe out there for just you alone… You know what's coming for us you know that that's dangerous."

"It's not safe for you if I'm with you either!"

"Sam I'm supposed to protect you! You're my brother! I'm not going anywhere without you!" Dean said hoarsely trying to hold back the tears that were strangling him.

"I'm sorry Dean, I've gotta go…. There's no way I'm putting you in anymore danger."

"Sa-"

"Dean I'm not going to argue about this… Not now or ever now I've gotta go and so do you."

"NO Sam I'm not just gonna leave you like this… I can't and won't. Don't you think we've been through enough already?!" Dean cried out feeling the sting on his back from childhood, if Bobby found out that

Sam gritted his teeth. He hated when Dean tried to be over protective, he looked around and leaned into the car. He kissed his brother pulling his head closer to him. Deeper and deeper trying to convince him this was not goodbye, but I'll see you later like every other time they had to split up. He had to clean himself up and being in a cage wasn't going to change who he was. "I need to get away… I'll see you soon." He said catching his breath and walking away taking the biggest and deepest breaths trying to restrain from running back. He took one last look at the ever enchanting impala and its driver. _This won't be the last time Dean. Give me a while…. Just a while… We'll be okay. I know we will._

Dean watched him walk away in the rearview mirror. "Damn it Sam." He grumbled and drove the opposite direction. Feelings, they made Dean feel so dirty, unmanly. With the way Sam said what he said the control in his voice gave him an urge he tried to resist the pull in his groin. He hated himself for feeling that way. He shook his head and kept going. He wanted Sam to be safe. He needed Sam to be safe. After their little run in with Famine they felt different. Sticking together right now would have been the better way to go about it. Dean thought about going after Sam the way the real man always goes after the damsel. Then he shook his head. '_Hell no'_ he thought _'Sam and I are NOT a romantic movie. We're a fucking tragedy and it's about time I realize it.'_

'_Or… Maybe it's because you're dead inside… Dead Dean… That's why you can't feel… That's why you can't love him and he always runs… THAT'S WHY I couldn't starve you… YOU'RE DEAD.'_

Dean shook all those thoughts out of his head. Famine was dead and there was no truth to his words. No need to keep stressing his brain for it. Nothing was going to change who he was. _I'm dead… No that fucker is dead…. Sam is gone… But he'll be back…. And for now I'm alone… I need to get away from here. I'll just wait for him… He'll come back. Won't he? _Dean was tired and wanted to stop thinking. He looked at the cars luminous time 2:30am. He'd been driving for four hours. He needed the rest. He pulled into the DARK NIGHTS MOTEL. He shook his head. He walked in there was a blonder woman typing in the random sentences that she wanted to. He coughed and rang the bell.

"Hi sweetie what can I do you for?"

"One room, one queen size can you do that?"

"I can do that." She handed him a room key "305."

"Thank you."

"Now if you're nice…I may just come and see you." She smirked jokingly

"Uhh… yeah I don't think your boyfriend would like that." Dean smiled still distracted by her looks. She was pretty with her dark hair, green eyes and thin yet plump lips that formed a Sam like smile. He didn't need anything need to be reminded of someone he loved pushing him away. He knew that's what Sam wanted just so he could run and hide away without having Dean feel pressured. He didn't need that in his life not now. Not ever. Not until he heard from him.

"Oh what's the matter with a little room service?" She giggled.

"I'm not up for it now, but I'll be here for a while… How about you give me a chance to take a shower, sleep and maybe if that offers up in the next two days I'll be honored to do that."

"Oh you don't have to flatter me… I'm not one of those girls." She gave him the same look Sam used to when he would flirt with him when he would get in the mood.

"I'm not….I don't do flattery." He smiled "I'm always nice to people I like… So what's your name?"

"Samantha… But everyone calls me-"

"Sam." He looked at her his heart stopping. Something about this just wasn't right. No one could look that much like him and have his name.

"No, although, strangely my parent's do… I go by Sammy…. With an I."

Dean looked up and then down "I've gotta go."

"I never caught yours."

"305." He said blankly and walked to his room. He opened his rooms' door and was welcome to all dark red. The walls were painted in a beautiful relaxing royal red and were welcomed with other happiness like the black and red bed, big screen tube, and a bar that was stocked. He grabbed a beer bounced on the bed and turned off his phone tossing it on the table beside him. He flipped through channels like a mad man and found nothing that sparked his interest and left it on the history channel. He put the beer down and stripped of his clothes walking to the bathroom.

He looked at the dirt and grime on his face but his lips were melted and warm still with Sam's' taste on his mouth. He forgot how amazing that boy felt. He sighed not wanting to think about Sam had become…. Well rather pointless he was his Achilles heel. He hurt for Sam to be here with him. "Get. It. Together." He growled in the mirror. He turned on the scalding hot water and sat under it in the round shower. He leaned back. He felt the wall, but it wasn't Sam. He was used to feeling Sam behind him. Just being there since one of them was always hurt. He thought about the kiss Sam gave him. How much he left unsaid. '_He's not gone… He's just underground...' _Dean made himself think. Hot tears fell out of his eyes. More anger than real hurt. How could he just fucking up and leave. He isn't exactly durable without him! He walked out feeling clean but also feeling Sams hands all over his body like a ghost that just wouldn't stop haunting him. "Sam… I better hear from you soon or I think I'm going hunting for you and you're gonna wish I took mercy." The bed was welcoming, and there he was hoping he'd find whatever piece of mind he'd have left.

_They lie there shirtless in the summer sun on a field of soft grass. No demons to hunt, no vampires to steak, no murders to do what so ever. Just freedom. Sam laughed at Dean saying this is the end of the world._

"_I missed you Sammy. Don't ever leave like that again."_

"_Dean I wasn't gone that long." Sam chuckled and smiled._

_Dean kissed him passionately. "Doesn't matter how long you were gone Sam you were gone from me!"_

"_Dean you're being romantic."_

"_No I'm being serious!"_

"_No Dean it's romantic, and I think it's sweet." Sam kissed him. "You care about me."_

"_No Sam I don't."_

"_Well Gee Dean thank you!"_

"_I know Dean…. I do too."_

_Dean got on top of Sam and kissed him over and over down to his neck and pulling his pants off and pushing inside of him softly. "I need you around Sammy I have to have you around. You're the only good thing I have left in my life…. Tell me you need me."_

_Sam arched his back clawing into Deans "I need you."_

_Dean pushed harder and with more force. He wanted to hear him scream he needed him. That he'd never leave him like that again._

_He gasped and cried out "DEAN I NEED YOU!"_

_He pulled on Sam's manhood and kissed him deeply. "Tell me you won't leave again!"_

_Sam gripped the grass moaning "Dean… I won't leave again…. Dean I…. I Won't leave again!"_

"_Sam… Sam… Sam…" He felt heat rising from Sam's body as Sam moaned louder and louder. He knew that always happened when Sam came. He looked down to see Sam's body engulfed with flames that dean couldn't save him from. He was just sucked into the ground "SAM! SAM!" He fell on his stomach and felt the ashes of his brother on his stomach "Sam?! Sam where are you?" He dusted his stomach and there stood a blonde woman with a long blue gown on. "Who are you?" He asked pulling on his clothes she held an urn. He stared at it for what felt like hours and finally caught the courage to ask "Who is it?!"_

"_If I tell you-"_

"_Please tell me what's going on…. WHERE'S SAM?!"_

"_My dear beware of those who come into your life… You could very well morn the one you don't want to lose." She turned the urn __**SAMUEL JHONOTHAN WINCHESTER, BELOVED BROTHER AND FRIEND.**_

"_SAM NO, SAM DON'T LEAVE ME!" The scene started to fade to as Dean called his name repeatedly._

Dean jolted awake finding there was no Sam, no summer, and no anything or anybody. He was alone and had no hopes for seeing Sam. He angrily held his pillow, and fought his way back to sleep.

"How much a month for a room ma'am?" Sam asked looking at the duplex that was large with many rooms that seemed to be apartments all on their own.

"I will be honest sweet pea not many people come around without my dear sweet Lester being gone… I tell you what though. If you fix up this top level I'll let you stay here rent free just your down payment and your bills. That's all."

"Really?" Sam asked shocked. No one had ever been so kind to him about things like this. He was used to fighting and stealing everything.

"Yes… You see it's lonely here, and I'd like to have some company."

"Thank you."

The small little dark skinned woman gave him a kind caring smile. "I'm glad I could help someone, but you be sure to get all the ghost out."

"I'm sorry."

"Some people say it's haunted. I'd like to be sure that my one tenant isn't afraid of any old ghost." She smiled and started to walk off. "Oh If you need anything darling I'm down stairs to the right number one."

"Haunted?" He asked stopping her.

"By the ghost of the blue woman it's an old town legend about the love and loss, but I'd like to think her husband and her are keeping the world here safe.

Sam walked into the main apartment he paid for, and was settled into after the first night two nights of bumps and groaning sounds he heard he decided it was time he started lacing up his work boots. When people said watch out for ghost despite the joking of the terms he didn't play games when it comes to them. He cocked his gun and started walking down the hall. He heard a scream and ran down the hall into the basement. A tall beautiful woman with skin that had a blue glow behind it she was dripping wet with water, and looked wide eyed and filled with fear. She had long blonde hair and she was dressed in a Victorian French gown.

"HELP ME! I'M INNOCENT! I AM INNOCENT!" She reached out to try and touch him, but flickered out before he got the chance to say 'Nothings gonna harm you.' Or 'Stop I'll shoot!' He looked around and then pointed his gun. "Come on out!" He shouted into the black dark room. He shone his flash light into the room and there was a dark figure standing there.

He stared at him. "What the hell is going on?"

"Why did you do it?! You knew she was innocent Didn't you!" His voice was dark, grungy and thick, but all at the same time sad and lost. He looked as though he hadn't showered in days, weeks, and years blended together the suit he wore was covered in blood. His black hair with a gray streak that was just as thick and matted with blood. He had a silver blade, and stared at him with dark icy blue haunting eyes.

"Do what to whom if I may ask?" He held his gun right at what used to be the ghosts ticker.

"You know who!"

"Who the hell are you talking about?"

The ghost bum rushed him and made him fall on the floor. He slashed him with the blade. "She helped you!" The ghost grumbled Sam felt real blood gush out of a real wound on his shoulder.

"How did she help me? " He struggled trying to reach for his gun _this is simple_. Sam thought to himself like always. _One damn bulletand Casper's gone!_

"She helped your brother! Now you killed her!"

He froze. No one talked about Dean no one even knew Dean. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"YOU KILLED HER DIDN'T YOU KILL HER ADMIT IT!" He slashed again. This time it hit Sam harder; he may have been a ghost but those blades were real. Blood poured out of Sams shoulder and with a growl he lunged again.

"Enough of this shit!" Sam cocked the gun again and shot him right between the eyes ectoplasm and gunk ran through the air and like that he was gone.

Sam scrambled to his feet and heard a loud bang on the floor. He turned to see that a door fell from the sky it was iron and had flowers molded into it. He took a large breath and looked around. He touched the door. It went through his fingers like thick brushed air. He looked around. "There's a door here for you."

"I never thought I'd see the day where I got to move on." Her voice was softened, but still sounded like a lake of water kept pressure in the vocal cords. She touched the door. It was solid for her. Sam raised a questioned brow. He had never seen anything like this.

"Who are you, who was that?"

"I am Lillian Boynever and that was my husband… Timothy."

"What did you do to my brother?"

"I am going to do to you what I did to him. Beware of her Sam. She isn't the child I saved."

"Who?"

"You'll soon see."

Sam stared at the door. He then stared at her wishing she wasn't trying so hard to keep everything a secret, he then looked at the door she was yearning to get inside. "What is it?"

"For once Samuel a happy ending… Thank you."

"Yeah… Happy endings never work well for me." Sam sighed afraid for her what if on the other side of that door was nothing but the dark. There is always something that goes bump in the night. He sighed and caught her staring at him. "What?"

"He cares Samuel… Goodbye."

"How do you know? What is going on?"

"You're all he dreams about, all he sees… Don't be afraid Samuel. Don't be everyone's hero… Just be his…. He'll be the one who needs to be saved from the bump in the night. Not me Samuel." She opened her door to a bright light consumed her and she was gone. He watched her go. Still stunned about what was going on. He walked up the stairs. Nothing like that had ever happened. He usually had to run from one while the other attempted to behead him or slit his throat he wasn't used to this kind of scared. If there is good supernatural beings and they can get happy endings, then is there a possibility of them being happy? If he got the bad guy wrap… Does this mean that if he said yes to Lucifer that Dean would finally have a happy ending of his own without Sam holding him back from it?

He stood there thinking slowly about what he kept thinking. Giving Dean that happy ending would mean that He'd have to die. Live life without him forever, and never be the person to hunt the things that go bump in the night. Then slowly he thought of the sweet relief it would be never to have to see dean cry again. Never have to see Dean worry about him. Never dream about Dean being hurt again. He opened the door and heard his phone buzzing so loudly it fell off the table. He picked it up and scrolled through the phone blatantly seeing the dancing envelope that read ONE NEW TEXT.

Sam, Where are you? – Dean.

Sam looked at the phone and stared trying to find the words to tell him about everything that was going on with him… He then just decided to not reply and start working on his way to avoid being Lucifer's Meat Puppet, but how to give Dean that happy ending that's all it would be in the long run was Deans happy ending.

He sighed and looked at himself '_Don't be everyone's hero just be his he'll need saving from the things that go bump in the night…'_ those words rang louder than anything he'd ever heard. Something in him was afraid more for Dean. Losing him would mean losing everything. Maybe he should just give in let this happen and suffer alone. He didn't deserve Dean and Dean didn't deserve what was going on. He left Dean the only one who would understand He pulled out his laptop and decided to scoop some information about his new place.

THE HOUSE OF THE WOMAN IN BLUE.

_Lillian Boynever was killed by drowning because of accusing of being a witch. She was a healer who saved 3 children, 10 women, and 7 soldiers including Washington in his first rounds. She had a husband who was a barber. Who went mentally insane and drug his wife's body into their home 4 days after she was drowned. Timothy then killed the judge, priests, and Audience who watched Lillian be killed. It is said that when women go to the Lillian Boynever birthing center there is a woman in blue who is in every delivery room. There was one close to stillborn child. But the mother Mary Ann said this on her daughters near death experience._

"_Sammi was bouncy in the womb she was so excited to come out I could feel it. But when she came out she was lacking a lot of oxygen and she was dying. But there was a woman in the room who kissed her and she came into life just the way she was in the womb excited, to this day no one can tell me who she was. Lillian if it was you I'd just like to say thank you."_

Sam smiled when he looked at her picture. She was tall blonde and in the same gown she was in when she was drowned. Timothy her poor husband went crazy and killed everyone and committed suicide to be with her the house. Aside from the suicide he would do the same if Dean was killed for doing nothing but good too. He also did research on the door which was meant for good souls who had done their bids and could move on to whatever peace was waiting for them. Sam was glad she got a door, but sad to say there would be no other woman saving children in the birthing center.

He looked out at the starry night. He started thinking of Dean. NO. He thought none of that. Then he crawled into the bed he brought that day. A California King with black sheets he brought cologne that Dean wore subconsciously and sprayed the sheets. He could smell the happiness they once had. He missed the hell out of him and it was only a week. He knew it would get harder. Just harder never easier. He'd be upset most days. He'd be isolated others, but that wouldn't stop him from attempting the Happy ending with Dean. As he tried to plot in his head, as he slowly drifted off into a not so peaceful sleep.

_Sam stood lonely in the halls. Watching the scene in front of him Dean was laughing and talking with a woman who looked a lot like Sam. She leaned over and kissed him. He quickly returned the kiss._

"_I am really glad you decided to stay."_

"_Yeah me too." Dean smiled "It's about time I start putting down roots."_

"_You don't say." She smiled._

"_Yeah and I think this town as quiet as it is works."_

"_Oh." The girl turned toward Sam and smiled "It works perfectly." Her eyes turned Jet black and she went toward Dean not so lovingly this time. The window of which Sam stood in front of went black the only thing Sam could hear was the cracking of the whip._

"_WHERE IS SAM, DEAN?!"_

"_I… I don't know." He said pleading to be free. Wanting to get down and never return. He looked around for some kind of solstice._

"_Dean I'm growing bored and I don't like this game very much it gets very agitating… Now I'll ask you again. WHERE IS SAM?!"_

"_Sammi I don't know." He pleaded. "Please… I…I can't take this anymore."_

"_Say please!"_

"_PLEASE!" He cried with the loud crack of the whip. Blood poured from his back._

"_That's. Not. Good. Enough!" She pulled a razor blade pulling it down her back and then cracking the whip on the open wound splitting it open._

_Sam wanted to run to Dean Protect him from everything he caused. Even without Dean he was still the cause of his pain. "DEAN!" He cried out screaming to get to him._

_Dean couldn't hear him. Sam kept trying screaming "DEAN PLEASE LISTEN TO ME! I… I LOVE YOU!"_

_Dean was deaf to the passionate words. He was deaf to everything. He was only feeling the pain he never thought he could bare. Another painful whip this time leaving blood to pour across Dean's strong tan back; Sam went crazy banging against the walls and window. Somebody heard him. Somebody knew this was going on Damnit someone knew he was scared!_

"_Now you don't know where Sam is... Is that right?"_

"_Y… Yes… Dean said weakly._

_Sam shut his eyes when he heard the huge and haunting SNAP ring through the empty hallway_

"_Well then you're useless." Sammi walked out of the window._

"_DEAN!" Sam tried running to hold his brother's lifeless body._

"_Oh honey you can cry for him all you want, but that doesn't mean you're going to get him back."_

"_You bitch I swear to you… I will end your life!"_

"_Oh why?! Because you lost your Deany to me! And now he'll be in an urn and you'll have no other choice but to do what Lucy has all wrapped up for you Sam… You've gotta"_

"_Who are you?!"_

"_Why my dear I'm you worst Nightmare."_

"_What the hell do you mean by that?!"_

"_I'm the one who takes dean far far way!"_

"_Alright bitch I'm gonna ask you again! Where is Dean?!"_

"_Oh Sammy darling you're so out of it you don't even know where Dean is."_

"_I'll find him before you get to him I fucking swear it!"_

"_I doubt it…. Who's to say he isn't sleeping beside me now" Smirking she coolly walked away_

Dean sat across from Sammi. Who didn't look half bad with her hair curled down to her neck and the long black dress she wore hugged every last curve. "You look great tonight."

"Thank you."

"Welcome… So do you have a boyfriend?"

"Would you care if I did?"

"Nah I've faced worse than an angry boyfriend."

"Well then you'll be happy to know I don't."

"Good… Good."

"Well what about you?"

"No I don't have a boyfriend… I don't have a girlfriend either."

"You don't have anyone?"

Dean's mind suddenly flipped to Sammy. "No." He said quickly "My brother left to… Run the family business… I'm alone.. I'd like to think I'm not but there's a sad truth to it."

"Oh you don't have to be." She smiled fingering her martini glass. "I'm sure lots of girls would just love to have you around."

"Nah I do have taste."

"Am I tasteful enough?"

"Yes Ma'am…I like that taste very much." He smiled "You're sweet heart, and I like that."

"Well thank you… I think?"

"Oh it's a compliment… I don't know how to say them in the romantic gooshy way."

"Oh I didn't know."

"I know guys can't do it all the time, but it's nice to see you try."

Dean blushed and then smiled brightly. "You are nice."

"You know this food is yum and all…. But I want dessert."

"What do you want?"

She took his hand and pulled him up. "I'll show you.

Dean tried to move from his chained position to the bed. "Wow you locked me up tight didn't you?"

"Well yeah you know I'm going to treat myself to all of you." She smiled licking up his six pack. She bit his chest right above his left nipple. Sam used to bite there all the time. It turned him on faster than being blown which is always hard, but he couldn't help it. He looked at her. She noticed. "So… It's awake."

"Very much so."

"Oh… I like it." She licked down his happy trail and then consumed his 10 inch monster down her throat moaning all the way down. She took a long fingernail and started to rub the soft spongy area under his testis.

"Oh… Sammi." He moaned his body tingling everywhere.

She rolled her tongue against the vein that connects the penis and the blood flow. Causing him to want to plea he moaned louder and she came up for air. She pulled out a silk tie, and wrapped it around his mouth. "There now you can enjoy it quietly." She quickly went back to what she was doing, making his toes curl, she changed positions and her moan even changed.

He wanted it all right now and he didn't care. He pushed into her mouth. He could feel himself coming. He didn't know how he could tell her. He curled his back arching and bucking harder.

"Not so fast." She pushed herself on him. She rolled to the left with her hips and then to the back and side to side.

He grumbled his resistance and kept thrusting until he knew she caught his drift. He was gonna come whether she liked it or not.

"I said no!"

He nodded, Fear rising deep inside of him that he'd explode if he didn't. It was driving him insane. He couldn't and wouldn't stop if he had to keep holding it in.

"Ah..." She moaned. He could feel the heat pouring off of her when she grinded deeper into him. "Dean!"

His eyes rolled into his head. He could see stars and then he seen Sam. His lover, brother, and friend smiling although he was disappointed, he looked like he knew his brother found this… He wouldn't call it heaven, but he could feel the earth shake when she moved like the snake that was tattooed down her spine.

"Come for me Dean."

Dean's eyes opened when he felt the wave of amazement pour over and out of him. He felt as though the end of the world had come gone and there was a utopia where everyone was happy and having this kind of sex. It was perfect, hard, and it had this fire he hadn't found. But then there was Sam. Who made him burn with a fire he could never be satisfied without.

"So did you like that?" She asked taking off the gag.

"I did like that."

"Can we do it again sometime?"

"What are you asking?"

"I don't want a one nighter…. I want a boyfriend Dean. You're alone and so am I…. I don't wanna be any more."

"I… I don't know if Commitment is the best thing right now…."

"I… Get it… It's the brother isn't it?"

"Hey you leave him out of this."

"Well then why?"

"What if I do have to go then what then?"

"I'll live with it."

"So… You've been going over this all night?"

"Yes."

"You know this is dangerous, right?"

"Dean what you've seen of me… That's only half of it… You just wait til I show you real Danger." She gave him a small peck on his nose.

"I'm sure I can handle it." He said prepared for the danger.

Sam sat in a bar filled with hot women in leather, Men wearing little to nothing to cover themselves and he heard agonizing pleasure being swarm around. Guessing from the name Barely Done Seductive Massacre, he thought it'd just be a fun club to sit in. The music was pulsating and relaxing and even though the rooms were dark it was still and he could still read on the tortures he had been dreaming on with Dean.

"Well isn't that nice reading material for a bar." A girl with long legs pink motorcycle boots with her skirt and sweater

"Huh?"

"Sexual torture of the male species?"

"Oh yeah..." Sam tried to cover his embarrassment with laughter. "You never know when it is going to come in handy."

"Oh so you're gay." She sighed. "I knew it! I knew the one time I'd find this cute guy who wasn't being clustered by bar wenches he'd be gay."

Sam smiled "I'm not gay."

"Then why are you reading that?"

"It seemed interesting to me." He looked at her. She reminded him a lot of Jessica. All that beauty a she was bold. She had pink lips that said kissable, but if you try too soon you'll be killed. He liked her, but there was something off about her something he knew would kindle his interest in her even more. She wore a choker around her neck and it had a dog tag on it. He frowned and looked into her eyes. She looked hauntingly beautiful, but there was a dark force behind it. She looked nothing like the girl who would kill Dean in his dreams. She was different. He pointed to her neck and coughed. "Are you taken?"

"Oh this…Nah. This is my own. It says my name for owner and pet."

"And what's that name?"

"Cynthia." She held out her hand and gave him a bright and cheery smile.

"Hello. I'm Sam."

"Sam… I like that so can I get you a drink."

"No." Sam said and then sensed her hint of disappointment "But I'll be happy to get you one."

"Thanks… I'll have a screwdriver."

"Oh really..." Sam smiled "Waiter!" Sam called over a tall guy with black hair and bright grey eyes wearing all black.

"Yes what can I get you and your…" He looked smugly at her "Pet?"

Sam looked at him and then looked at her. She just crossed her long legs and smiled "Aw darling I'm no one's pet… Not anymore. You of all people should know that and I'll have a screwdriver make it hard, and I'm sure he'll have one of your most expensive German beers… Oh and you can bill the head bitch." She growled

"I said I had it Cynthia." Sam said smiling. He liked the fact that she was so strong willed and wondered how she was so… submissive since it was obvious she wore the collar in the relationships she was in.

"Well Sam I have it's the least I can do." She smiled and grabbed his thigh with her long elegant fingers. Her ring finger tourbillion Victorian ring cushion diamond ring with a black diamond in the middle on her ring finger and on her thumb and a serpent ring in her thumb with a oynx in the middle.

"Nice piece, you're engaged."

"My mothers, I take it with me wherever I go. Not to many of these in the world."

"True I guess."

"Alright… I like your style… Daring aren't you?"

"Can be." She smiled."What's the point of not being daring and dark? I wanna be mysterious to everyone I meet, that way they can say I've met one mysterious person in my life."

"Alright I'll let the drinks smile on one condition."

She looked at him and smiled "What's that?" The waiter set their drinks down and then walked out of Cynthia's way. Those crystal blue eyes turned really dark when he glared at her

"Why don't you help me with the torture?"

"Is that what you're calling it?"

"No… I'm calling it… Research."

"Well any research to help a man learn the dirtiest of dirty then I am more than happy to help. What kinda woman would I be if I didn't help a pretty little thing like you?"

"I'm no damsel."

"I know but for the next few nights… You're gonna wish you were." She took the final sip of her drink and then stood holding her hand out.

"Why is that?" He asked taking it.

"Oh because I'm gonna teach you from experience."

"Now that sounds interesting." He chugged his beer and put it on the table

"I know come on… Let's blow this deck of cards." She smiled and took his hand leading him to her car.

"Wow Cynthia nice place you have here."

"Oh think nothing of it what's mine is yours." She said walking around the large spacious apartment that had a well-supplied kitchen and Quaint living room. Her house was decorated in white and silver. "Come to the back." She said and walked back there throwing clothes as she did.

Sam stared lightly wondering what was going on.

"Are you coming Sam?" She called.

"Oh yeah."

She stood naked looking at him as he stood there shirtless. She pushed him on the high mattress and smiled "Now please be prepared for the suffering you could possibly endure."

"Suffering?" Sam said looking up. "I thought this was studying."

She took his hands and tied them against the headboard. She then wiggled his pants off. "Well… You're certainly endowed."

"Thanks." Sam smiled.

She stood and then looked at him. She picked up a riding crop and looked at him. "This could hurt."

"Okay I've had… OUCH" He winced at the swat.

"See I told you this could hurt…. Now what is it exactly that you want to know?"

"Well… I... Uhh… I wanna learn how to make people talk… with sex… You know?"

"Oh I know." She gave a sick twisted grin. "Which way would you like to do this?"

"Wh… What do you mean?"

"Well would you like to be whipped, spanked, burned, there are so many ways Sam."

"Teach me… I'm a student tonight." He tried to wiggle out of the ropes, but there was no use.

"You shouldn't have said that." She smirked and then pressed the remote. 'Sick Love' By Vince Kidd played loudly. She turned Sam around. "Tonight you're going to tell me why you want to learn… Not willingly and if you get scared say Black. That's our Safe word."

"What if I just get over indulged?"

"Well… Then we'll handle that after you tell me." She poured cold oil all over his back. "Who are you?"

"What?"

POW. The cold quickly turned into a burning dark sensation. He screamed. He never felt that much pain and pleasure in a blend. Whatever she hit him with was scorching hot. That blend of cool sensations made him feel soothed.

"Who are you?"

"What?! You know who I am!"

POW! Another amusingly satisfied blow made Sam's blood boil. He loved what she was doing the intensity the pain. Everything, he felt sick this would be used to kill his brother if he didn't do anything for him.

"No I don't know you… Who are you?!"

"I'm Sam!"

She hit him again. "That isn't good enough." She opened his legs and pushed something freezing cold inside of him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" He screamed. He wiggled and pushed back and forth trying to move. The frantic fear was deep inside, yet so were the erotic tastes of want. He grinded with her as she pushed it deep inside of him. He groaned felling the heat surround all these places he thought he'd never had.

"Ah ah ah… I wouldn't move if I were you. It's lubed with this really cool oil the more friction the hotter it gets and where I've positioned it is a pleasure and fearful spot. All of males' orgasmic glands are in there it's against every one and if one drop of wasted come before I get what I want you'll fear me!" She smacked his ass with her riding crop. "Now who are you?!"

"I… I… I don't know!" He frantically replied.

"Do you know why you don't know who you are?"

"No!"

He got another frightening smack to his backside. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH OH FUCKING JESUS!"

"Aha… Be careful who you call on Sam. Tell me why you want to know this type of torture."

"I… I can't." He pleaded. Then he felt fangs in his neck. Drawing what felt like his life force out. He felt nothing but his Id his want overriding everything inside of him.

"You can."

"My… My brother. I'm learning it for him."

"Why?"

"I… Can't tell you that!" He said aware for the punishment ahead. He wanted more. He never felt this way, and he wanted more.

"Tell me Sam." The crack of a nine tails cracked his back.

"My brother… He's… He's-"

"HE'S WHAT?!" She hit him again. Pulling the item from his rectum and then pushed it back in with force.

"MY LOVER!" He cried. "He's my lover and I'm scared someone will hurt him!" He sobbed. He'd never confessed this to anyone. To confess it to a stranger was not normal. She forced this out of him. She was that good at what she did. He felt whatever was inside of him be pulled out and his hands be untied he fell on his knees and looked up at her.

"Your lover huh?" Her voice softened as the blows did.

"Yeah…. I know I'm a freak."

"Yeah you're serious freak…" She smiled and her eyes got even more catlike and dangerous. "I like that."

"Really?"

"Come here." She stood behind a door mount. He started to walk to her and she shook her head. "No… Crawl."

"Crawl."

"You heard me Samuel!"

He got on his knees and crawled to her. She pulled him up against the door and tied his hands and feet.

"What are you doing?"

She wrapped her legs around him and positioned herself on his manhood. Then started to ride. "Show me how you love your brother. With no hands."

Sam tried to get free but soon realized it was useless and she felt like heaven. He started to thrust hard, and deep.

"Oh S… Sam." She moaned biting him harder. Making him feel the way he did when she was punishing him. Powerful.

He thrusted deeper and deeper until he thought that he could reach her soul.

"Oh Sam! I'm… I'm coming!"

"OH… ME TOO!" He exploded inside of her. Coming harder than he ever had with a woman, Dean and Dean only made him feel like this. Nothing else made him feel like he was that high "God that was amazing."

"Tell me about it champ." She hopped off of him. "Is that what you wanted to learn?"

"Yeah it was a little better than what I learned I'll say that much."

"You will… will you?"

"Yes I will… Cynthia I don't want to own you. But-"

"Sam… I don't want you to feel obligated to treat me like a lady; I know what I've done here." She smiled. "And I'll help you, but you don't have to be a gentleman to me okay… I get the drift."

"It's not an act." He said. "I'd like to feel this way for a while."

"And if this brother slash lover of yours comes back?"

"He won't… I think he's found happiness too."

"Not even, but I'll stick around for you Sammy. I don't mind; just don't think I have to cover myself with you… I'm a big girl Sam."

"I know… Why are you so defensive?"

"Because… I don't want you to be hurt." She said shifting her weight to one foot. "I'm not a normal girl."

"No," Sam said with a laugh "and I'm not normal either so why should this be a problem."

"Because people like you…. Hunt people like me." She unclipped his wrist and feet.

"Hunt people like you what the hell do you mean by that?" He stammered realizing she seen something in him he didn't like showing.

"You hunt monsters, demons, vampires, anything that goes bump in the nigh that's what you do Sam, and I'm just that I go bump in the passionate nights."

"I'm sorry… I've… You've lost me."

"I'm an Aphrodite."

"A what?"

"A vixen… Not the reindeer… Aphrodite's daughter…. Well one of them. I'm-"

"You're a passion eater."

She nodded.

"Well no one has to know about that now do them." He shrugged "Besides I don't have an Ivory stake a baby deer's blood I don't just carry one of those around."

"Ouch…. Even as a verbal threat it's painful." She looked at him those eyes twinkled with flicks of lavender. He kissed her. "I promise to only please alright."

"Now that sounds so much better." She groaned against his chest and then jumped into his arms and sighed. "Bed. Now."

"Yes ma'am!"

_Sam lay in the sand as the water crashed against his skin. This was the most relaxed he'd been in a while._

"_Hey there." Dean sat beside him. Shirtless and wearing black ray bans._

"_Hey you long time no see." Sam smiled._

"_No kidding. I've missed you."_

"_I've missed you too. A lot more than you think, and I'm sorry for leaving Dean you know I couldn't just do it intentionally… I just had to say goodbye for a while."_

_There was a silence that felt like reality was crashing in. Then Dean smiled and shook his head. "Nah you don't have to tell me twice. I got it. I'm glad you're clean."_

"_Squeaky clean." Sam corrected._

_Dean leaned down and kissed him. "So you're still thinking about being a meat puppet?"_

"_I thought that I could save you… You know make you happy. I thought that maybe just maybe we could get away with it. I say yes and you run. You just run until no one can find you. Just don't say anything, but run be happy and free with none of this tragic stuff. You just have your happy ending."_

"_You're not that stupid are you Sam?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You're my happy ending Sam."_

_Sam smiled lightly and closed his eyes. "You're mine too Dean…. Where should we run away to?"_

_Silence._

"_Dean?"_

"_Hiya Sammy!" The brunette female version of him stood over him._

"_What the hell are you doing here?"_

"_You've gotta stop dreaming like this it's getting pathetic…. Anywhoo; I just stopped by to sign your name on the dotted line for my daddy!"_

"_What?"_

"_You know you're thinkin about saying yes. Why think about it… Do it! Then I won't kill Dean."_

"_You won't kill him anyway!"_

"_Oh Sam we both know I will."_

"_Dean… Do you hear this?"_

_Silence. Sam looked up and Dean was frozen in the vacant yet loving stare he was looking at Sam with before this bitch ruined their secret getaway._

"_You're really pathetic." Sam looked at her. "You look like me so he'd fall in love, and then you kill him because you're heartless I swear if I could I'd rip your heart out!"_

_Her smile faded and she cocked her head to the side. "Wrong. Fucking. Answer." She did a quick slash of Deans throat and walked away as if nothing happened. O_

_Sam held Dean as he came back to life and slowly started fading into death. "Dean!"_

"_I…Italy… Sammy… I wanna go to Italy…"_

"_That's a really shitty place to go." He laughed._

"_Yeah. But we can just be free there. No one knows us… We…We could,,, Be… I,,,, Don't know;… Different… I'll be James Dean, and you'll be Michael Monroe… We'll get married." _

"_Okay Dean. Anything you want." He kissed his brother deeply. Sharing the last kiss they'd ever share if this dream came true._

"Good morning Dean." Sammi said with a sweet smile.

Dean fought to stay asleep. The dream of Sam lying on the beach and then just loving him, he didn't wanna wake from the best thing. He wanted to call Sam and ask him to go to Italy just like the dream said. They could change their names and live happily ever after no harm no file. Begrudgingly his eyes opened. "Hi."

"How are you this lovely morning."

"I'm fine why are you awake so early?"

"I'm fine I was just feeling a little nauseous."

"Oh god you're not pregnant are you?"

"Too soon to tell." She looked down at her belly. "It'd be sweet, we'd have a kick ass daughter."

Dean smirked. "Wouldn't be bad, but wouldn't be smart either. I still may have to leave."

"Oh Dean I'm kidding. I can't have children. I'm on the shot, pill, and I use a plan B every time we have sex Just in case one of those don't work."

"You're safer than Fort Knox." Dean smiled. He wouldn't have regretted having children. He could say that he and Sam made a beautiful baby girl. That made him blush and smile even brighter.

"Do you want a baby Dean?"Sammi asked her face go serious all of a sudden and she sat beside Dean. "Do you want to be a family?"

"I… I don't know."

"Well I wanna know… Because I've never felt like this before and it's only been 4 weeks, almost a little over a month and we spend all this time together, and you seem like you complete me."

Dean smiled, and then turned seriously. "What are you trying to say?"

"That I love you Dean."

Deans heart stopped. He may've had girls say that to him tons of time, but no one said it like Sam, and now she does. She said it in that soft I'm afraid tone. He wondered how many times she rehearsed. How the scenario was going to happen in her head. "Wow."

"Wow?"

"Wow I… I didn't see that coming… I... I-"

"You can't say it back."

"Y… No I could. I'd be lyin' I don't love any more. I've realized people who love me… They leave me. I don't want you to leave me."

"I would never leave you."

"You promise?"

She nodded.

"Say it so I'll know it means something."

"I… I promise."

He kissed her cheek. "Then so do I." He pulled her close and sighed. Sam should call soon. He thought. He'll call and I'll explain I love her too. He'll understand our love is tragic. This one's peaceful. He closed his eyes. Fading into some sort of happily ever after.

"Thanks for helping me these past few days set these rooms up." Sam said looking at her as she looked back at him with those enchanting eyes. Green into blue just like he did when it was him and Jessica when they had serious conversations, Sam was seriously nervous about asking her the next question that burned in his brain. "Would you be willing to help me test out a few things?"

Cynthia looked at the room. It had a bed with black sheets and tall posts on all sides they had leather straps on them. There was a basket filled with whips and other prongs "Sure."

"Thanks."

"But why did you need two rooms for this?" She asked pulling off her black dress.

"Just to make sure someone is going to have practice before the real play began."

"Oh.. Alright." She smiled and turned all the way around. Her body was curvy her breast were neat and full. She was perfect to endure this kind of pain. She lay on the bed. "Face up or down."

"Down please."

"Alright."

Sam started tying her up. "Just say HELP if it's too serious."

"Understood" She smiled "You won't hurt me, I endure this all the time"

"Well in that case." He pulled out a thick black riding crop and started swatting her full and round bottom as hard as he could. She moaned and arched her back. He then took the whip which was a black cat of nine tails and swatted the scars on her back already. He swatted her harder and harder as she yelped and moaned with delight she didn't scream or cry just more delightful every time she cried out for more. He hit her with it. His lower half started to harden. "May… I..."

"Sam if you don't fuck me right now I'm going to burst."

"Really… I... Don't think-"

"SAM STOP THINKING AND FUCK ME PLEASE!" She cried.

Sam stripped naked and got on top of her pushing himself in roughly pounding her in to the head board and clawing her back to the bloody oblivions. He pushed her head into the pillow because her screams filled the town. She came for times and he could feel it. He could feel her muscles extract with every thrust he gave her.

"HELP!" She cried as she clawed bursting into spasms because she couldn't take anymore. "HELP ME JESUS!"

Sam came down from the haunting place as he reached his climax. He pulled out of her and looked at his hands. Blood poured from them "Cynthia are you okay?"

Cynthia's eyes were closed and she was silent. Her breath was steady. She'd passed out from over doing herself, and most likely the blood loss. Sam cleaned her wounds and put a blanket over her. Kissing her head. "I am so so so sorry Cynthia." He lifted her up and carried her to the bed, and waited.

"T…. That kinda hurt." She whimpered against his chest.

"I'm sorry Cynthia I didn't know you were going to be in that much pain."

"No… No it's fine.. I'll heal up perfectly!" She kissed him on the nose.

"So does this mean we'll be spending the next few days apart?" Sam asked a little bit sadder than normal he'd become extremely attached to her. She began to cause him to have the best time and not think about Dean. She helped him with his anger and caused him to have an amazing outlet. Her body. She was all the blood he could ever want and she wasn't even a Demon, although her father was. Hades & Aphrodite were her official parents. She told him everything about her and in the short time they had… They felt like the perfect fit. He was starting to love her, and he had no idea how to stop it.

"Yes… This means I have to get some real rest… But I also have to go out of town… So you'll be alone, but I'll call and text and even send dirty pictures."

"Well… Would you answer my question?"

"Which one?"

"You know the exact one."

"Sam you're still in love with your brother what happens when he comes back?"

"That doesn't matter… He won't."

She opened her mouth and closed it again. She kissed him. "Then we'll give it a try. With the open end of your brother being there, I don't wanna have to come between you and him."

"Cynthia you won't… I think he'd understand. I'm sure he's found happiness."

"If that's what you think then…. Fine."

"I don't wanna push you."

"Sam I feel like you trust me, and I'm always feeling protected and wanted here. Even as a submissive I feel like I'm protected. I think I love it. You've set a very hard and high bar for everyone else."

"I think you're the one who set the bar."

She gave the most brilliant smile. "I'm just afraid I'll lose you to a dude."

"Nah… If you say I'm yours Sam you're not going to lose me. I may have to have some getting used to with this whole easy relationship, but I'll try."

"I'm yours Samuel Winchester. I'm yours and so is your brother. I'm not going anywhere."

"The brother thing doesn't creep you out?"

"Nope, I had a guy once fall for a donkey. How much worse can a brother be?" She giggled. "I'm all yours."

Something in Sam burst and he held her tighter than tight. "And it'll never change." He felt dirty for cheating. But he couldn't have Dean. And at this point he didn't want to.

"_Cynthia?" Sam said walking into the vivid blue room. It felt and looked peaceful. She looked beautiful walking out in his favorite all black leather panty and bra set. Her long perfectly fit torso glistened in some scented oil she always wore. He didn't even pay attention. She walked over to him and kissed his cheek and then licked his neck._

"_So you remember when I told you I consider the whole pet thing."_

"_Yes, but you said no because it makes us look so domestic. Which in our case is true.." Sam laughed and kissed his partner. Who just after one night seeped his thoughts completely._

"_Well I thought that this would be a better Idea… COME ON BOY!"_

_Dean crawled in wearing a leather collar and nothing else. He looked up with his big green eyes and smirked. "Hi Sam."_

"_Honey this is great!"_

"_I found him sniffing around oh look at this neat trick. Dean… Suck!"_

_Dean pulled Sams pants down around his ankles and wrapped his lips around his manhood. He started sucking deep and long strides down his throat._

"_Oh… Cynthia it's…Uhhh a… Uhhh great trick."_

"_He's not done!" She giggled. "Come on Dean it's time to play."_

_Dean barely wanting to give up his task looked up eagerly and dashed toward the back._

"_Play."_

"_Yes Sam play, you know you wanna play." She smirked and walked to the back._

_Sam hungry for more of this adventure walked behind her snake like movements. He walked into an even darker room colors swirled but each was darker than the last. He was curious when he seen his dean lying on the work bench. "What's he doin' on that?"_

"_Why you're gonna practice Sam." She handed him a butt plug and a whip. "And when you reach that point, you bring it here." She took Sams hand and pushed it deep into her inside her underwear. "He can't have you. Not yet."_

_He smiled."What do you think we should do first?"_

"_Spank him for being bad."_

_Sam felt that he wanted to do that badly. She handed him the black paddle. He swatted Dean hard. He screamed. He looked at Cynthia. "Silence him."_

"_Oh Sam…" Cynthia said giddily wrapping her mouth piece around Dean's mouth._

"_I'm beginning to think that you like this almost as much as I do."_

"_I'll prove it." Cynthia said falling to her knees and taking him down her throat tickling her tonsils with it. She groaned against him._

_He swatted Dean again. She sucked harder. He hit him harder. Dean wriggled and bucked like a wild calf being tamed. Sam was getting harder being in this situation. He wanted to pull her hair and suck Dean off. He was hot for everyone. He forgot how passion felt being forced into the veins by the touch of a vixen._

_She pulled his manhood hard and He swatted Dean with more force. It was delightful for the time he could take it. Sam pulled Cynthia by the hair and threw her into the floor and pushed inside of her like no remorse. He thrusted with no heart no soul just sheer arousal. He wanted to be inside for as long as it took. He felt the deep penetration of his ass as Dean started to go into his rhythm. Left, Right, up, down, harder._

"_Ahhhh SAM!"_

"_OH DEAN!"_

"_OH GOD!" They all came simultaneously. Cynthia, Sam, and then Dean._

"_How was that?" Cynthia asked._

"_Can we keep him?"_

"_Yes honey you can keep him." She smiled laying on her side and scratched Deans head who laid on Sam's legs. Then gave him a deep kiss giving him the best happiness he could've asked for._

Dean sat at the foot of the bed staring at his phone. It'd been a few weeks already that he'd sent that text to Sam. Who had yet to give him anything back?

Dean woke up in the arms of Sammi. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes "Hey there sleepy head."

"Hey yourself why are you up so early?"

Dean looked at her. She was the exact replica of Sam if he had breast, a vagina, and everything that made Sammi a woman. She wasn't a ghost hunter, she was far from it. She ate like a rabbit and she had the hots for monster trucks. When they had sex he'd call her name while thinking of Sam. He missed the hell out of him and was getting tired of waiting. It'd been a month. The least he could do is let him know he was okay. Could Sam have some kind of dignity?

"Dean what's on your mind?"

"Nothin' at all baby cakes, what are you doing today?"

"Work from ten to ten and then I'm back at home with you if that's okay."

"It's your place, and I wouldn't call it home for me just yet I could still have to leave to take care of the family business."

Sammi looked up at him taking his cold face in her burning hot hands. "Are you happy here?"

"Yes."

"Well then just be happy. Stop thinking about having to go back and hunt for those things that I don't have to worry about and be happy here with me, Dean I know you love your brother I hear you ask him not to leave you every night, but you have to let this go."

"Sammi I-"

"Don't speak Dean… Just make love to me."

Dean smiled at her. She was admirable with her beautiful Chesnutt hair covering her eye and only wearing a cammi and black lacy underwear that had 'TRY ME' on the back. He thought about Sam and shook it off then went to kiss her. Touching her small frame and then pulled off her shirt kissing each breast the way she loved. She fell on her back as he took of her underwear and watched her wiggle out of them willingly. She pulled off his boxers took his erection into her mouth.

She kissed it then took it all. Sucking harder rolling her tongue she played with his body the way Sam did moaning so vibration would rumble thorough his body like he had no center gravity. An animal instinct drove him to throw her on her stomach and start thrusting inside of her. Pulling her hair back as hard as he could, hearing her scream gave him more fuel to the fire. "Damnit Sam you don't know how much I need you! How much I want you! How much I miss you!" He growled. "I love you." He whispered in internally. Hating himself he always did when he did this to her. Comparing her to him wasn't fair. In always he could think of.

She grinded him harder feeling him deep inside her. Her screams filled their very small space when his nails gripped into her spine. She could feel everything so vividly. Something she never did. She slowly began to fear Dean and hoped he could feel it.

He bit her neck and sunk his teeth as far as he could inside of her. He was becoming a monster he needed to come or she wasn't going to work. She was going to be in the hospital. He thought about her for once this whole time. Hearing her calling his name, telling him it was starting to get painful. He sighed as he reached his climax. He fell on her as she moaned one last orgasmic moan. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't be… But what did you mean by 'How much I miss you' Dean I'm not going anywhere."

"I… I don't know Sammi… I'm still taking all this stuff one day at a time. Just subconscious thoughts I guess, You still have four hours before you have to get into work. Why don't we… I dunno cuddle?"

"Sounds damn good to me" She smiled and lay in his arms with no problem dozing back off.

Sam looked at her and found peace, but he still had the yearning for Dean. No matter how much evil she lets him get out there will still always be the part of him. He got up and picked up his phone hit number two and waited for Dean to answer.

"This is Dean. Leave a message." His heart thudded when he heard her voice.

"Dean its me. I'm fine. 707 Brokeroad Brooksville Washington… I hope to see you soon."

"_Dean…. Dean… DEAN!" Sam smiled poking his hips_

_Dean heard Sam's voice and opened his eyes to his smile. "Sam?"_

"_Yes Dean it's me."_

"_How are you Sammy where are you?!" He asked sitting up on his elbows. He basked in Sams golden demonic glory. "I've missed you."_

"_I'm alright Dean I promise I'm fine, but it's getting time to make this choice… I think I'm gonna do it. I think I have to do it for you."_

"_You have to do what Sam?!"_

"_I have to go Dean… I've got to say yes."_

"_Go where?! SAM! No you can't!"_

"_Do you love me Dean?"_

"_Yes Sam, but where are you going?!"_

"_I've got to set you free." Sam gave him a lasting kiss._

"_SAM WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"_

_Burst of flames surrounded Sam consuming his body taking him all the way in and a dark scary haunting smile came as the ash of the brother that once was blew away._

"_Why my so called love… With me" A tall beautiful woman who looked like Sammi came from the ashes and smiled "And now you don't have a choice. Do you?"._

"_H… How… Could you?"_

"_Because Dean! You don't get a happy ending. You knew it." She pulled his heart out of his chest stepping on it the turned and watched him die there. Lying beside the ashes of his first and only love._

Dean jolted awake to his phone buzzing like no tomorrow. ONE NEW VOICEMAIL. Dean opened and listened as Sam's voice filled his ear.

"Dean it's me. I'm fine. 707 Brokeroad Brooksville Washington, hope to see you soon."

Dean replayed the message four times then stood and went to start packing his bags, he didn't even wanna look at the woman who was lying next to him. He loved her, and she's the woman of his dreams betraying him. His pain was kinda sickening. He made a loud creek in the floor and there was shift in the bed.

"Dean is everything okay?" Sammi asked sleepily

"My brother called I have to go I'll be back by Saturday." He said coldly not meaning the way he sounded, but he couldn't help it not after the night of tossing and turning he had.

"Well that's all good isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Are we still going to have our date on Saturday?" She asked reaching for him and he quickly retracted. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine and I don't know about Saturday… I'm sure I'll be here." He said walking out of the door wanting to run to Sam instead of driving. He wanted to escape the nightmare he needed to. He kissed her lightly and walked out of the door.

Sam sat on the bar and watched a random show on Lucifer on the History channel. It'd been a few days since Cynthia's departure and he'd missed the hell out of her. A knock came through the door. He stood and walked to the door "Who is it?" No one answered. He pulled his gun and opened the door.

Dean glomped him with a kiss pushing him inside and shutting the door, he pulled off Sams' shirt And pushed him on the couch taking off his pants and lifting his legs as he kept kissing him taking each breath he could. His heated breath as Sams' hands ran down his back. He couldn't stop and wouldn't stop. He looked at Sam before pushing inside of him.

Sam gasped loudly pushing his mouth harder on to Dean wanting whatever Dean was trying to say come out in the hungry kisses and thrusts he had. He wanted him. He needed him. He felt Dean pull his hair and push deeper.

Dean kept going he wanted this more than he realized and kept going. Harder and rougher he wanted him to know he loved him. He wanted to know that if they EVER spent a month a part he'd die without him. He wouldn't last without him. He tried this long and it wasn't working. He clawed Sams chest pushing as sweat poured from both bodies. He couldn't last any longer and came harder than ever he swore he saw fireworks. He pulled out and wrapped his arms around him.

"Well hello to you too Dean."

"Shut up Sam, and kiss me."

"Gladly." Sam kissed him deeply

"Did you drive long?"

"No. About four or five hours."

"Oh where were you."

"None of your business…. Even if you're the one who left I'm entitled to keep where I was a secret too."

"Ah well… I'm glad she doesn't mind you seeing your brother." He said with a wince. Dean still had a fire from him leaving.

Dean sighed heavily then shrugged. He really liked Sam and she didn't have to know. "She doesn't."

"Thank you…. I'd like to send her flowers."

"No. You'll make her envious"

"Why?"

"I want you to stay away from the personal life."

"But-"

"Sam I swear to god I'll kick you in the teeth!" He kissed him. "What perfect teeth they are."

He smirked "So… It's been a month."

"Yeah… I guess you could tell huh?"

"Well….By the way I missed you too."

"I figured you're too girly not to"

"Careful dean I'll still kick your ass."

"You wish Sammy, You wish." Dean curled up closer. "Now shut the hell up I'd like to catch some Z's before round two."

"Fine." Sam laid back and sighed. They both fell into the sweetest embrace they'd had in months. Between the constant battles they fought. Sam looked at his sleeping brother and thought_ I guess its true absence does make the heart grow fonder._

Sam sat there staring at his brother. "Hey."

Dean opened his eyes. That lost feeling he had. It wasn't there anymore. "Hey."

"Sleep well?"

"The best it's been in a while honestly."

"Well what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"No Sam…. Nothing." He looked away from those beautiful eyes and looked into the night sky.

"Then why are you being so defensive?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not looking at me you're not speaking to me."

"Well I don't want to talk about it Sam… I don't even wanna think about it."

"Alright Dean you don't have to…. Just look at me please." Sam pulled Deans struggling face to him and there were tears in his eyes. Apparently the minor thought of it hurt him. He kissed his wet cheek and just stared at him.

The silence lasted for what seemed like hours. So many unspoken words they'd said. He had to tell him. Sam was just as much his life as Sammi was. She'd been pushed into his thoughts so many times. But if he had to dream of a life with someone it'd be Sam. His companion his lover his friend. Dean stood and said. "I had this dream you died in my arms bursting into flames…. I'm so afraid I'm going to lose you…"

"Dean you're not going to lose me!" Sam said. Standing behind him touching his shoulder trying to feel whatever it was he lost inside.

"Oh I'm not!" Something inside Dean suddenly snapped and looked at him his fire in his Carmel apple covered eyes.

"No!" Sam shouted just as defensive.

"So these thirty days that you've been gone I didn't lose you?!"

"No! Dean I think I needed that space… Jesus. I was sick."

"And I was scared!"

Silence poured into the room Dean Looked at Sam tears in those beautiful mossy colored sparkling eyes. Then Sam looked at Dean. Then they looked at each other for what seems like forever. "What's wrong Dean?"

"I was just scared that… Never mind I don't wanna talk about it."

"No Dean what is it?"  
"That…You'd never come back."

"Dean I'd always come back. You're my everything just because I leave for a little while doesn't mean that's changed. You know that don't' you?"

"Then why'd you leave in the first place?!"

"Because I was afraid of hurting you!"

"You hurt me when you left!"

Dean huffed a sigh and flopped down.

"I had dreams too Dean."

"About?"

"You were being tortured... You were being hurt… Me not being able to save you."

"What Kind of torture Sam?"

Sam gave a devilish yet sad smile. "Come on… I'll show you."

The crack of the whip spliced through the still air of Sams apartment. Dean's voice cried out hoarsely. Dean figured that this would be the only preparation if the demons would torture Him to find out Sams whereabouts to send him to the big and Scary Lucifer. Feeling pain any way Sam thought to dish it. Turns out Sam thought it would be fun to tie Dean up face into a pillow and whip the answers out of him.

A smile arose on Sam's face when he touched Dean's shoulder. He was cold as ice, but the sweat on his back made Sam hot. He swallowed hard "Do you want me to stop?" Sam asked seriously.

"N… No Sammy you can keep going."

"You're sure you want this."

"Damn it Sam I said go for it."

"Fine." Sam tightened the grip of the belt. "Tell me when this starts to hurt too bad okay."

"Alright."

POW!

"Jesus Christ Sammy!"

"Hey do you want the real effect or not!"

"Fine please…. continue." Dean said wincing when Sam whipped him again.

"Now do you know where Sam is?"

"No. I don't and I would appreciate it if you would stop hitting me like a bitch."

POW! SLICE! POW!

"I'LL ASK YOU AGAIN." Sam's voice became dark. Scary dark he didn't know if this was wise. He was starting to like it. He pushed his Chesnutt mane out of his eyes.

"I said no the first time. Are you Deaf?!"

"No… I… Hear perfectly fine."  
POW! SNAP! POW!

"But I feel the need to ask again! WHERE IS SAM?!"

"I. DON'T. KNOW!"

"You know something about Sam."

"Oh and what is that."

"You know how hard he is right now."

"What?"

"You heard me Dean."

"Sam I thought this wasn't for- AHHH!" Dean Felt the pain of that whip cracking deep into his back He could feel Sams want now. He could feel the urge burning inside of him. "Sam!"

"Dean… I'm sorry… It's just really hard… Both watching you naked twist and writhing in those belts…. Just letting me hit you… God it's…. It's…" Sam sunk his teeth deep into Dean and reached his hand under Dean's body thumbing his Perna causing Dean to moan against his mouth arching his back. Sam got under him taking all of him down his throat sucking hard pushing him deeper and deeper inside the warmth and wetness of his own mouth gripping his tight behind.

Dean felt like he was helplessly in whatever heaven he was in. He fell for it every time. "Damn it Sammy I'm not supposed to do this." He hissed hot air coming out of him. He pulled his hands and couldn't get free, then secretly wondered if he wanted to get free. He was lost. Damn that Sammy. He thought hotly How could he do this every fucking time! He sunk his hips deeper into his chin causing his man hood to sink harder and deeper into him. "Do you know how wrong this is."

"Dean. I don't care… I didn't care when we were younger I don't care now. And judging by my large friend here… He doesn't either now shut up."

"Sam-"

POW!

"Dean you forgot I still have the damn Whip."

Dean winced. He was right. He had everything in his hands Dean was going to be a victim in this case and he began not to care. No one was telling them It was wrong or it was right.

"Now… Do you want me to do this now or continue with my little sucking session?"

"Do what you want Sam I'm not going to stop you… I can't."

"Oh you can… You just have to find your own strength that's what's gonna help us Dean. You're not dead inside like that rotten son of a bitch said…. And if you really feel that way I'll make you come alive."

"Sam I-"

"No Dean you've gotta stop thinking. Do what you want now. You're free."

Dean looked at his hands. Nothing about this said free he was tied and he seen the sick smile on Sam's face. He liked it. He wanted to lie still and not think about it. Not think about the deep burning love he still had for Sam. The sickening want he had for him. "Do what you want Sam. I'm not going to stop you."

"Dean-"

"Please Sammy Bring me back to life." Dean pleaded.

Sam got on top of Dean and pulled out his manhood pushing it into Deans tight back in. "I'll go slow for you Dean okay."

"O… Okay!" He clinched his teeth and allowed him to keep pushing. He gave him one or two hard thrust to get himself in properly Dean felt everything. He felt Sams hot lips kiss him on the neck. Then kiss his spine that arched and he felt Sam much deeper than he did before. "OH MY GOD DAMNS SAM!" He moaned loudly.

Sam smiled and thrust harder and harder gripping what hair Dean had and kept going deeper. "I won't hurt you Dean just tell me when…"

He kept pumping going different ways and playing with Deans Joystick. Sam felt the tip as it leaked seamen. "God Dean we haven't been at this for more than thirty minutes. You're already being pushed off the edge…" Sam laughed "Do you want me to go harder?"

"Yes!"

"I've never heard you so egger."

"You… You haven't?"

"No I guess I never noticed."

"Oh… Well… HARDER SAMMY HARDER!"

Sam smirked. He liked him like this he was happy when was like this. He loved it. "Call my name Dean." He went harder cracking the whip as he went.

"Sam!"

"Call it again!"

"SAM!"

"Yes… Ahhh… I'm coming Dean…"

"No Sammy not Yet…" Dean Panted "Not yet!"

"Oh shit Dean!" He fell on Deans back feeling the cool relaxing comfort from him. He pulled out of him and quickly went to his position under Dean. Sinking his "Joystick" Deans famous name for his long hard and playful appendage deep into his throat. Sucking harder and faster tasting his sweet tasting essence.

Dean flew hard over his body and when he came the hardest his spirit and his body felt like they collided. He landed beside Sam and sighed. "That was better than any virginity I've ever taken…"

Sam laughed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sam… I love you."

"I love you too dean."

Dean pulled Sam to him and looked him deep in his brown eyes. "No Sam… I love you. Like really really love you…. Like I'm in love with you."

Sam pulled back "Really?"

"Yes."

"How long have you been like this?"

"Like what?"

"Caring…"

"Sam.. I've always cared about you….. I would die for you. I won't let anyone hurt you Sammy I love you."

Sam stared blankly. Dean was serious. He was as serious as Sam had ever seen him in one of those intimate situations. He never thought in a million years Dean Mister Macho Winchester would say something so… Romantic. Sam Smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing Dean."

"After all I said you say nothing?"

"No it's just I'm not used to seeing you like this… I'm not used to seeing you as a... Romantic mush."

"It is not romance Sam. It's serious. I haven't seen you in a month and you just pop up in a abandoned apartment Building with everything you need. And you expect me not to worry?"

"You know it's not as bad as it seems it was cheap and all I had to do was fix up a few rooms like this one."

"Do you like this room?"

"I only brought you in here… I read about sexual torture in my down time… I figured that you may want to be prepared in all aspects right?"

"Right…. But why?"

"A woman… She was doing the same stuff to you that I was… Her name was Sammi."

Dean froze. "What?"

"Yeah, she was tan, beautiful, brown hair and everything. She was lovely. Evil, demonic, and lovely. You looked like you really really happy."

"I was."

"You were?"

"Well I don't take Someone telling me a girl I care for is a deamon lightly Sam."

"I didn't know you two were… An Item."

Dean rolled his eyes. "We were."

"You can still be, but if she suggests something like this…. Don't do it…" He walked to the bed and laid down.

"I don't wanna go back Sam… I can't have you four hours away I need you near me constantly all the time. Is that so much to ask!"

"Yeah Dean. I've held you back long enough don't you think?"

"No I think you're a coward and you don't wanna admit you feel the same."

"Dean… Can we argue in the morning? Tonight I wanna act like we did before all this happened."

Dean sighed. He did too. He wanted to forget that they ever were apart. He climbed in the bed beside him and curled up tight.

"Does anything hurt?"

_Other than my heart?_ "No Sam. I'm just peachy." He said closing his eyes for another embracive slumber.

_Dean stood in dark hallway. He heard Sammi's voice._

"_Oh Dean you silly silly boy you should just tell me where Sam is. Then I won't have to act like I love you, because that's an obvious lie." She Sat by herself looking at their first picture together with disgust._

"_Sammi?"_

"_You know I kinda wish I had the chance to meet Sam before I either Kill him or give him to Mummy and Daddy."_

"_Sammi I know you hear me…. And what the fucks up with the accent."_

"_Ah anyway… I guess I'll just kill him.. " She threw the picture in the Trash and walked to the window "After all he's pointless… " She closed the curtains._

_He felt the hot tears pour down his face. "Why Sammy?!"_

"_Because she doesn't love you like I do Dean." He kissed his tears away "She'll never love you like I do Dean." Sam kissed him softly pushing him back._

"_Sam I…"_

_Sam put his fingers to Deans lips and then gently but with force pushed himself into him. Trying so hard to heal the heartbreak with every gentle thrust, oh how he loved him. He tried to express._

"_I love you too Sam."_

"_I don't wanna lose you Dean."_

"_I don't wanna lose you Sam."_

"_Promise me she won't hurt you… When you go back."_

_He fell into the passion of what was happening. Fell into the love and the want. Having every time they ever made love flash brightening the room. Making them feel free, there was nothing to hold them back._

"_Dean Promise me."_

_He fell deaf to the words. Dean looked into those green eyes and everything fell to the world except the love he had._

"_Dean." Sam was hovering over him now. Looking at him with such a look that made him want to cry to release every part of pain and anger he had pent inside of him. "Promise."_

_Hot tears burned Deans eyes forcing him to want to escape. Wanting him to be free from this embracive promise he quickly tried opening his eyes. He wasn't in the bed he and Sam shared. He was no where but under Sam and on the floor. He closed his eyes and squeezing shut._

Then opening them ever so gently opening them to Sam's concerned eyes. He gave him the most deep breath taking Kiss he ever gave anyone, and pulling away he looked at him. "I. Promise."

Sam looked at Dean pack up his things. "I'm not letting you go again."

"You're going to have to Sam this isn't an option if I'm fucking a Demon I kinda wanna know about it."

"So what are you going to do douche her with holy water?!"

"No I'm going to act like nothing happened in that damn dream and then at the first sign I'm gonna get the damn thing out of her… She'll be okay."

"No dean you're not doing this alone… For once I'm taking the older brother stand."

"Sam. You had to go and now it's my turn. I'll be in touch soon okay."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean/?"

"Just what I said Sam! You left me when you know I needed you and now there's this girl who said she loved me and she actually needs me!"

"Yeah and she's gonna fucking kill you!"

"Damn it Sam!"

"No Damn you Dean! You told me she threw what you had away and what about the things we've done here!"

"You mean to tell me those couldn't have been infected by your insecurities?!"

"I'm not fucking insecure Dean I care for you!"

"Then when the hell did I cross you mind?! When you had a vision of me being happy?"

"WOULD YOU HAVE PREFERED ME TO HAVE NEVER COME BACK AT ALL DEAN?! JUST TO LEAVE YOU THE HELL ALONE! AND THEN WHAT YOU FUCKING DIE!?"

"THIS IS NOT ABOUT YOU ANYMORE SAM!"

"THEN WHAT IS IT ABOUT DEAN!?"

"I… I DON'T KNOW!"

"Dean Do you love me?"

"Yes Sam I love you… Which is why I'm not letting you do this, I'm not letting you do something so dumb walking into my relationship. Having the gut feeling that the girls a damn demon. Which in her defense she hides pretty damn well."

"The best of them do." Sam shrugged it off like the insult didn't bruise him. How could Dean just think that he would lie for his own personal gain? Sam could be bitchy at times, but he would never do that.

"Damn it Sam I love you! I hate the time and distance you put between us and when I finally fell for her. I won't admit because it feels like I cheated you."

"You haven't cheated me Dean… You found happiness and that's okay." Sam kissed him deeply.

Dean shoved him against a wall kissing him harder. He hated it when they fought as always. Sam was his world and there was nothing more that could change it. There was nothing in the world that would change how he felt for Sam.

Sam pushed against him running his hair through his short hair. Pulling up his shirt and feeling his love handle which was nothing but perfected sculpted muscle. "Do we have time?"

"Sam I don't give a damn about time!" He whispered against his lips.

The door opened there was the sound of heels clicking against the hard wood floors. "Sam honey I'm…" Cynthia's voice trailed off when she seen Dean shirtless and grinding against Sam's hips. "Home… Hi Dean."

"How do you know me?!" Dean asked franticly trying to find the shirt Sam threw on the floor.

"Oh you can leave that off."

"Oh." Dean looked at her she looked like Jess. Tall, blonde, and fierce if he had to peg someone for a demon it'd be the tall blonde with haunting blue eyes wearing a black leather skirt, pink halter top and a smokers jacket with knee high combat boots.

"Come on Sam."

"What?"

"We're going to see what you've been doing since I've been gone."

"I'm sorry?"

"I just wanna see what you've been doing while I was away." Cynthia sighed. "Dean, Sam has been Such a good boy… I'm sure he's taught you a lot of new things."

"I don't think I know…. OUCH!"

Cynthia swatted him with a cattle prod. "I didn't ask for your explainations Dean." She said with a little bit of force she knew that would make Sam blood boil.

"Cynthia can I talk to you outside." Sam groaned against her neck.

"Yes Sam come. Dean… Crawl."

"What?"

"You heard me." She looked at Sam whose face was slowly turning pink and lower half was getting tighter. She pushed her hips a little harder against him. "You were right. He's going to be hard to train." She walked outside the door.

"Who the hell is that?!" Dean asked rubbing his thigh.

"That's the girl of my dreams Dean." He smirked "Come on let's go."

"But Sam I have to hit the road." Dean said with a sigh he wasn't exactly ready to go. Just one more night he prayed. Alone. But it looked like he wasn't going to get that. He wanted him. He might as well follow his lead.

"She won't take no for an answer Dean so suck it up."

"Fine I'll play along." He started to walk toward him. Sam put a quick hand up and gave him a deep kiss.

"Don't forget to crawl." Sam spanked Dean with an open hand and walked out.

"Damn it Sam." He groaned getting on his knees"What have you gotten me into this time?"

Cynthia tied both Dean and Sam to opposite sides of the room. "Hello Sam." She kissed him on the neck.

"Hello mistress."

"How are you Sam?"

"I'm fine mistress."

"Who is your friend Sam?"

"Just a friend Mistress that's all he is just a friend."

POW! Cynthia whipped him with a cattle prod across his stomach

"Hey you can't just hit him like that." Dean screamed at her. With fire in those majestic blue eyes she turned to him. Dean flinched just a little. He didn't know what she was capable of… Or if Sam was setting him up.

"Oh I shouldn't."

"No. I… I don't think he deserves any punishment."

"Oh… Punishment… Right… Samuel."

"Yes Mistress?"

"Am I hurting you?"

"No mistress. Not at all."

"You rather enjoy it don't you?"

"Yes mistress I do enjoy it ."

"That's a good boy." She turned to Dean. "Why do you not want me to hurt him? Is it because he's yours? Do you hold possession over him?"

"No!"

"Is it because you love him?"

"Yes.."

"Why else Dean?"

"I… I… I can't say."

"Ah… Okay."

She walked over to Sam and looked at him the leaned into his ear. "You're going to hate me after tonight is over… But… I'm doing this for him… I'm doing this for you."

"Doing what Cynthia?" Sam asked a little worried.

"Silence Sam I don't want to hear another word from you unless I ask you something is that understood?"

"Yes Mistress."

Cynthia gave him a small timid smile. The same one he gave her after he had almost pleasurably killed her."Dean. I'm going to be nice okay."

"A… Alright."

"Until you answer with something I don't want to hear. For a trial… I'm going to need you not to say my favorite color is black, my favorite food is pasta in fetching sauce, and my favorite man is Samuel Jonathan Winchester." She looked back at him and smiled even bigger. "As a matter of fact I love him. I love him and because he loves you… I love you and I'm doing this to protect the two men I love. Understood?"

Dean nodded he never seen someone so dark and so kind at the same time. He was nervous and scared because she was back at Sam. POW! Dean winced Sam hadn't whipped him that hard.

"Who are you?"

"I… I don't know." He whimpered. That hit burned his hip and she was going to be rougher. He could feel it.

"You Don't Know… Have you lost yourself?"

"Yes Mistress, I am a nameless pet to which you can take care of."

"And?"

"Punish if needed."

"Oh you're so trained." POW, SMACK, POW, SMACK, SLAM. "Can you take more?"

Sam looked down at the whelps on his torso and legs. Some bled from the rawness of the blows. He wanted to taste her, dean, and forget the burning pain. But Cynthia had alternative motives, and he wanted to know what they were.

"DARK ONE DO YOU HEAR ME?!" POW SMACK POW SLAM SLAM SLAM!

"Yes I can take more Mistress." He grumbled. "I can take a lot more."

"NO HE CAN'T!" Dean screamed then felt the slicing of his back by the whip.

"No one asked you to speak." Cynthia said plainly then went back to beating Samuel with her whip. One slash here and one spank there. By the time he was done his head was hanging down and his hands were hanging and he looked weak. She turned her dark intentions on Dean, who tried to wringgle away from her cold glare. POW. "Tell Me Dean…. Where is Sam?"

"Huh? He's-" POW he cried out under the harsher blow of the whip, she was nothing like Sam. He could feel his flesh opening to her blows. They were filled with anger and this evil hatred.

"Where is Sam Dean?"

"I… I don't know."

"What's my favorite color Dean?"

"Blue."

"WRONG!" POW!

"Please stop this really fucking hurts."

POW, the whip cracked looking for vengeance. "Where the fuck is Sam Dean?"

"Cynthia please-"

SMACK! "My name is not Cynthia! WHERE IS SAM!"

"Damnit Sammi I don't know!"

"Is it because you're dreaming about having sex with him?! Do you not want me because he is more for you than I am?!"

"No!"

"THEN TELL ME WHERE HE IS DEAN!"

The nightmares came swirling back to both of them. Fear rose when they looked at Cynthia who was in full vixen form. Tall, elegant, evil in those once pure blue eyes, her perfectly tan skin looked as if her blue skin had been covered in ash. Sam looked at Dean they were both weak. Sam had never seen this dark side of her and it was beginning to haunt his good memories of them laughing on the boardwalk getting kinky in the bed room and making vanilla love once or twice. He wanted to beg her to stop when she caught his glance, but instead he looked down.

"Ple… Please… I can't-"

"YOU CAN AND WILL TELL ME WHERE THE HELL SAM IS!"

"I DON'T KNOW YOU PSYCHO BITCH!"

POW SLICE POW POW POW!

"CYNTHIA!" Sams voice bellowed out "Stop!"

"Stop!?" She turned around and cocked her head her voice was hers again and she didn't sound like she was possessed by some other creature. "But he can handle this."

"N… No Cynthia… I can't."

SMACK. "Well that's too Bad." POW SLICE POW SLICE SPANK POW POW POW POW

":AHHHHH I DON'T KNOW WHERE SAM IS I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM IN A MONTH!" Dean cried. He sobbed uncontrollably. "He left me because he didn't think I could handle his addiction, because he didn't think that I needed him to be with me. Because he didn't want me to save him anymore! Now kill me! Kill me because I'm not giving the one person I would give my love, life, and understanding to up to some bitch I just met and fucked a few times." He glared at her and sighed. "I won't do this."

"That's all I wanted to hear… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No I guess I needed it didn't I? I needed to learn what this was feeling like in his dream. But how did you know?"

"I knew because that's why I left. I left to see why I could feel Sam's fear…. Turns out whatever he feared they were visions of some dark parallel reality. Some demons do use torture for talk methods. I didn't know that so I thought maybe they were just his erotic wants mixing with the desperate fear to save you, but there were a few theories, I was asked if I was in love with the real Samuel Winchester, and that's only because we're a neutral party this isn't our war anyway, but I kept it quiet. We've been betrayed once I won't let the men I care about be hurt again." She washed his back with warm soothing water and oiled it down.

"Cy… Cynthia you did this to save us?"

"You'll never have to fight this unwinnable fight if you're with me; you're safe." She kissed Deans head and then Kissed Sam. She untied them. "Oh and Dean."

"Yeah Cynth?"

"Sam's taking you back. No if ands or buts. He's going to be doing observing. But he'll look different when he's without you, you understand. So give him a different name I don't know if she's the real deal or not, but I'll kill that bitch if she lays one hand on you is that understood? And Dean if you let it happen… I'll really kill you. Now boys I'd like to cuddle with both of you, so take care of anything you want to down here. I'll see you in an hour."

Sam wobbled over to Dean. "Are you okay?"

"No…. Sammy she hurt me really hurt me…" Dean said in a child like whimper. "I wanted to scream your name, but she said no."

"Dean?"

"I told everyone I'd keep you happy… I'd keep you safe."

"Dean what are you talking about?" He reached to touch him.

"I'll keep you happy Sam." He slid off of the table and got on his knees and started sucking Sams Manhood.

"No Dean I don't need it.."

He sucked him harder and harder. As if he was working for him.

Sam held put his hand on the back of his neck and then kept pushing in and out with him. He looked at Dean who looked like he was praying to him.

"Dean…" He groaned. "Oh Dear God Dean!" Dean had blown him many times before but none had felt like this. So intense he could feel ever tongue movement every swallow every slurp. It all felt amazing to him and he wanted it all. He pulled Dean away from him and pushed deeply into him. Pounding him as hard as he could, he wanted to know what made him so desperate to please. "Tell me what's wrong Dean?"

"Dad and Bobby…. When we were younger they'd give me small spankings to make sure that you'd be okay... Dad he made me promise to keep you happy I wanna keep you happy. I have to keep you happy."

"I'm sorry… I'm happy Dean I don't want you to feel like you have to keep me happy. I am happy." Sam fell to his knees holding Dean tightly.

"Sammy I let you go…. I can't let you go again, and if you do this then you'll get hurt and I can't lose you. If I do… Then what? I lose you all over again. I can't do that." He sobbed.

Sam wiped the tears from his eyes. "Please don't cry Dean."

Dean looked at him with tear face streaks "You are my everything Sam. My one and only… I can't live without you Sam I won't."

Sam lifted him up. "Stop Dean you're not going to lose me."

"Hold me."

"When we make it to Cynthia, then you can have some rest you need it."

"My back hurts."

"Your ass should too."

"Not as much as my heart."

"What do you mean?"

"I just can't keep thinking I've lost you."

Sam kissed him. "I don't think that's humanly possible."

"So is everything set?" Sam asked Cynthia as he packed up the impala.

"Yes my love everything is set." Cynthia kissed him then turned to Dean, and kissed him on the cheek. "I want you two to return. SAFELY. I need you!"

"I know… I know." Sam kissed her deeply.

"Gee… I feel kinda left out." Dean said jokingly.

Cynthia kissed his lips "You be careful if anything happens to you two I'll kill that bitch."

"We Know." They said together. Dean jumped in the drivers seat and watched Sam and Cynthia exchange a message.

"Pericula defendentibus cum dilectus haberi caueat ab oculo" (_Protect him my beloved be aware of the dangers that are with held from the eye_)  
Sam merely nodded and then got into the car.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing. The same thing she told you."

"Then why was it in Latin?"

"She does things like that." He smiled. "She called me a Damned one in her sleep once. Sweetest thing someones ever said."

"You my friend have a very crooked thing of sweetness." Dean said and drove out of their safe haven back to his now broken dream.

"Sammi I'm home!"

Sammi ran into his arms embracing him with kisses. "I thought you said you'd be back on Saturday… What happened?!"

"My brother needed me more than I thought, but now everything's okay."

She gave him a sweet innocent smile. "You sure?"

"Yeah honey Bee everything is just peachy!"

"Good I've got your dinner!" She placed a large bacon burger with French fries on the plate. "Enjoy. Please!"

"That sounds great." He sat down and bit into the burger. "God Sam I've missed your cooking that's for sure. It's good as hell, and heaven can't have it."

"I don't think heaven wants it." She smiled taking a bite out of her vegan burger. "Yum."

"So how was your week without me?" Secretly hoping she'd say 'Oh it was great I sacrificed a cow and talked about you.' Then he could just slice her head off and be done with it.

"Oh it was fine. I took your advice and called my dad."

His eyebrow raised "When did I tell you that?"

"Oh well I took it from you and your brother."

"Ah well thank you." He smiled "What'd you guys talk about?"

"Well you, and your family. I was telling him how close you were."

"Oh?"

"Yeah it was rather sweet, he said he wished me and my sister could be that way."

"You never told me you have a sister?"

"I didn't?"

"Yeah, and I told you everything about me."

"Well like I said… I don't talk to her. She's too much like your brother a goody two shoes."

He smiled. She was trying to lie harder than he did when he sold Sam's iPod. "It's okay I understand."

"Good I don't wanna lose you over a bitch."

He laughed, and smiled "That wouldn't have happened… Now where is my lovin'"

She pulled away. "It was just waiting on you." She pushed him into the bed room. Stripping him down, and then pushed him on the bed making her way down his happy trail leaving back the faint traces of kisses.

"God woman you're killin' me."

"It has been a rather long time… A week without you is a lot to think on."

"I'm sorry baby, but you know my motto blood comes first."

"You're right I know I'm not exactly angry." She started sucking. Taking in every part of him it felt like, drowning her in his essence.

He pushed her off of him and then thrusted inside of her. Lifting her legs and going deeper and deeper biting her thigh which was now over her head. She screamed in delight. He pulled her hair and bit her neck. Going deeper as if trying to say 'Don't be the nightmare I know you are' trying to slay the demon with the love he felt for her.

"DEAN!" She cried in a lustful terror. "I'm coming Dean!"

"Me too." He went faster, harder, and stronger than he ever had. Fearful that this could be their last time; the last time he would get to feel to her side embracing her with kisses and the sudden want to feel her body. But something inside of him wasn't having it. He wasn't feeling it. It was bad all around. He looked over at her. Something just wasn't the same with her. Not since the dream and not since he left. He looked out of the window and knew where Sam was. He knew where he was and prayed she hadn't caught on to Cynthia's little trick.

"What's a matter Dean?" She asked tapping him on the chest.

"Nothing."

"Well then why are you looking like you just lost your best friend?"

"I haven't… I feel like I'm losing… Never mind."

"Alright Dean you're not making sense."

"I… I can't explain it."

She looked into his eyes; her eyes were darkening slowly, but surely. Something wasn't on about her tonight. She was seriously contemplating what was wrong, what if she was going to ask him about his brother? What if she tried everything in the dream tonight? He sighed judging by her look he'd get his answer.

"Well why don't please?"

He shifted trying to avoid what was going through his head. 'Are you a demon?' 'Are you just trying to see where Sam was, so you were using me?' He subjected it to the finisher "Nothing."

"Does this have to do with your brother Dean you've been acting strange since you got back."

"Sammi as soon as I got back you stripped me down."

"There was dinner first!" She smiled.

"Right… I'm sorry."

"It's fine." She smiled. "So tell me."

Finally the question blurred his mind and blurted it. "Sam if there something wrong with us you would tell me… You love me enough to do that right?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Well I've never had such a commitment before… I'm afraid, and before I think about going any further with this I need to know… Do you love me?"

"Dean I love you. Very very much." She smiled and then kissed him deeper. "But I guess you didn't need that now did you."

"What do you mean?"

"Stand up."

"What's wrong?"

"Stand up Dean." Her voice more commanding the second time around.

"Why Sammi what's going on?"

"You heard me Dean." Sammi said a lot stronger pointing to the wall.

Dean stood and was pushed up on the wall "Sammi what the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm tired of being toyed with Dean."

"What are you talking about!?"

"I want to be loved Dean… You don't want to love me?"

"Sammi please I don't understand what is going on." His voice was going frantic. "What are you doing?"

"Oh don't act like you're feeling something that's not there."

"Love comes with Honesty Dean… You of all people should know that now I'm gonna ask you again… WHO IS YOUR BROTHER?"

"I won't tell you Sammi. Let me go!"

"Oh no Dean… I know you… I know all of you Dean the angel, Dean the Savior, Everything is about is Dean Dean Dean… You know I'm sure if I killed you I'd get the real rewards, but I would really really like to get to Sam so where is he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about my brothers name is Micah."

"Oh that's cute, did Cynthia teach you that?"

"Who the hell is Cynthia?!"

"You know good and damn well who they are Dean I'm tired of playing games with you!"

"SAMMI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ?!" Dean was pissed, angry, and above all hurt. He felt the crack of the whip then the lash of it on his back. "OUCH WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"It's for Sam! Where is he?"

"He's wherever! I don't know him."

"Oh this is not going to be my day for dumbasses." She threw the whip down and walked closer to him pulling a knife from her table. She pulled the blade down his neck and back. He could feel trickles of blood dripping down his back. He was scared and lost beyond all reason.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Well Because I don't like being lied to Dean and I know you're lying."

"Sammi I swear to you I'm not lying!"

"Oh really? Then what about all those nights you moaning Sam in your dream, huh those weren't for him?"

"No Sammi those were for you!"

"No they weren't DEAN! And until you tell me these next loving moments I have with you will be filled with horrible terrible things! I'm tired of playing."

Sam watched from the window feeling like some creepy old man. His heart pounded when he heard Dean scream. "God Dean please give in tell her I'm here. Stop letting her hurt you." He whispered putting his hand close to the window. He watched as Sam was beaten with a whip to his fetal state. How she took advantage and kicked him while he was down and still he said nothing. He spoke no words about his poor brother. He'd rather suffer. Dean was dying inside he couldn't take it he forced himself from the window. "Cynthia please let him free. You can do that."

'_You know I can't Sam he's gotta wanna get up he's gotta wanna be the one who has the power.' _Cynthia's soft understanding voice bristled his head and just kissed his ears. She was just as hurt.

"Damn it Dean." He couldn't resist it anymore he was tired of hiding in some bullshit corner while his one his only love was being tortured and tormented by himself. He grabbed the holy water pure and blessed silver.

"TELL ME DEAN! TELL ME NOW!" Sammis' eyes were pure black her voice was deadly demented and her skin looked like deaths pale daughter "I DON'T WANNA PLAY ANYMORE…"

"S… Sam N… N…No…"

Sammi Snapped her neck around. "Why there he is!" She tossed Dean limply to the wall and walked toward him. "Hello."

"You Demonic bitch if he's anywhere near dead I'll-"

"You'll what Sam? Leave again?! Be afraid again and just walk away from him?" She laughed. "I'M a demon. I do kinda do these things on a regular basis to get what I want. I read minds and deceive. You should know this. But you're so damn dumb that you just fall right behind in everything… Now your poor brother is a victim of your idiocy. Sad isn't it? " She flung him with a well manicured hand against the wall slamming him pretty hard throwing his weapon across the floor. "One rib, I shouldn't put you in so much of a bad condition that it kills you… Dad does want you in good shape… Dean however dies."

"Not on your fucking life!"

"Why? Why fight! He is gonna be your bitch anyway you might as well come with me…" She her long fingers on his face scratching it deep. "What does he have that I don't."

"I can't tell you that. It's something that you'll NEVER understand!"

"And why is that."

"Because you'll never have it." He groaned.

"What is Sammy? I'm dying to know."

"Love Bitch!" Dean growled. Pushing the knife deep into the back of the woman he thought he could see himself having a family with. He heard her scream and fall on the floor, dead and nothing more. He tossed the knife on their table and looked at Sam.

Sam scrambled to his feet and then kissed Dean deeply. "Don't. Ever. Scare. Me. Like that again!"

"Sam I had to ware her down. Make sure that she couldn't come back or anything when you came in. I love ya too much to let my psycho girlfriend kill you."

"Oh haha. I don't care I love you and I'll di-"

Dean cut him off. "Come on let's go home… I'm not in the mood to hear about the romeo and Juliet side of our life."

"You hate shakesphere."

"Yeah but I love that a dude dies for a hot chick who faked it… Story of our lives."

Sam rolled his eyes "You have a funny way of looking at tragedy."

"I have a funny way of looking at it all."

"What are you gonna do about her."

"Nothing let the bitch rot."

"DEAN!"

"What Sammy every thing we had… Was a lie." Deans voice started to shake as he looked at her lying there. "Just because you saved the day doesn't mean that this is some fairy tale where there are happy endings… Just doesn't work that way."

"Dean deep down some part of her fell in love with you just like you loved her. She was human once just the same as you, and you chose to love her. It's not like you knew. Their facades are just as real as our true selves sometimes. You need to know that."

"Fine Sam." Dean sighed "What should we do?"

"Give her the proper burial. Least we could do since she's been dead for a while now anyway."

Dean shrugged. "Well I guess you're right. I loved Sammi. I'll always love the girl. She was real just like the time we spent together. I guess I should have a memory of that."

"I guess you should." Sam hugged him and kissed his face. "Come on. We gotta make this look like something it wasn't so we don't go to jail."

Dean laughed. "Oh well It won't be like any other day." He lifted Samantha's dead and bleeding body s gently laying her face down half way off the bed. He looked into those soft mossy green eyes that looked like they were finally at peace. "Hey I'm gonna take a step outside."

"Alright scope make sure nothings out there."

"God Sam when'd you become the boss?"

"When I saved your ass." He tossed him a rag and then started cleaning up the blood.

Dean walked outside staring at the moon. "Sammi if you're up there or wherever the hell people go after this bullshit life I wanna let you know that I love you…. I'll always love you and no one can compare to you."

"I love you too Dean." A hazy screen like image of the girl he just laid to rest on her bed; was standing here infront of him in a white gown and long hair blowing in the window. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"I'm sorry for everything… If I'd have never came into your life… You wouldn't be here… Well there rather."

"I'm not! You saved me… You saved me! I'm so thankful for that Dean… No one else would have, but you did… You gave me hope and set me free."

"But at what cost?"

"Dean… I wasn't exactly living when I met you…. I am free… That's all I can say… I have to go now… My doors here." She said looking at the white door with a Large Pink "S" on it.

"Sammi Please-"

"Shh." She kissed his lips one last time. "I'll Always be in your heart." She touched his chest leaving it warm and tender. She then left and walked into her door.

Sam stood in the mossy green grave yard looking at the tombstone that Dean picked white with flowers and said SAMANTHA (THE FUTURE MRS) WINCHESTER. FOREVER LOVED FOREVER MISSED He looked over at his brother who had tear stains all down his face. He kissed them softly and sighed. "I'll leave you alone."

He nodded him off.

Sam walked back to the car and sat down, pulled out his phone and called his #3 speed dial. "Hello."

"Hi babe."

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"Dean… He's… Ugh I don't even wanna get into it."

"Then don't. How would you feel if you had to put a stake through me."

"I'd die a little inside."

"So did he…. Our time just like theirs has been brief but we love each other dearly. Why would you change that with them? Demon or no he loved her and we should let him morn. So I'll see you when you get home.."

"I wish there was something that I could do."

"The same thing that I do for you."

"I don't think he's in the mood for that."

"Out of the gutter Sam… I'm talking about love."

"I knew that."

"I'm sure you did. I love you both I'll see you when you get here." She hung up and let him think. He thought about everything that they had. All the love they shared it'd only been eight months… She'd give the world for him she was right. He needed to love him through it. All he ever did, and he did was care. He just wanted him safe. Younger brother or not he was his everything. Cynthia loved his world. He loved hers. Dean would be a part of it. He needed to be it was everything they needed to have. He closed his eyes and then thought about Dean , about the burdens they carried between each other. They carried each other's crosses. Would Dean force Sam to stay out of this? He couldn't very well do that. He couldn't love him through this alone.

The car door shut and Deans cologne hit his nose. "Hey."

"Hey."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"You're hurt."

"I'm fine."

"You're lying."

"I'm fine."

"Dean!"

"Sam!" Dean sighed heavily and hit the stearing wheel of his car. "I said I'm fucking Fine!"

"And I said you're lying."

"Well… I am!"

"What?"

"I just buried the woman I seen having my son. My daughter. This goes to show my fucking worlds quick to end and I'll become and irrational killing fuck. I never knew what dad was going through and now I know what it is! I fucking loved her! I LOVED HER! ALL I EVER WANTED WAS TO BE FUCKING HAPPY! And I get stabbed in the damn throat! All I wanted was for her to love me back. All I ever thought was Sam is gonna be fine and then I can be in love with her! I can be happy with her I can love and live with HER! I seen my family! Teachin my son and daughters how to shoot! Telling them that nothing is gonna harm them cause I'd blow it the fuck away! I loved every second of knowing I could have that life!"

"Dean you still can. Not with her but-"

"Then with who?! You! Oh yeah that'd be fucking great! And with any luck the kids come out like us! They'd fall in love with their brother or their sister! I CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN TO ME AGAIN SAM THIS FUCKING HURTS."

Sam winced at the raw and truthful emotion his brother spewed. It hurt but god it was needed and true. He wrapped his arms around his brother, his lover, his friend. "I know… This is the way I felt about Jessica… The burning ache in my heart… Yeah it fucking huts… I know."

"So what now?" Dean sobbed in his gripping Sam. "You leave me too? You leave when things go bad? You just go back to Cynthia."

"No we go back to Cynthia. We make things go good."

"What about when this comes back Sam? What happens when those nights of holding her pop into my head and I reach for her and she's not there.

Sam sighed turning on the car and then kissing his love deeply. "I love you through it." He said and started driving the long and peaceful road home.


End file.
